


Otabek Altin Week October 2018

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Day 1: Good Boy/Bad BoyDay 2: Olympics/AdventureDay 3: Night Out/Night InDay 4: AU/Favorite ship - in a separate ficDay 5: Memories/TattoosDay 6: God of Victory/Destiny - in a separate ficDay 7: Birthday/Free Day - in a separate fic





	1. Day 1: Good Boy/Bad Boy

Otabek had never really cared what other people’s parents thought of him. He’d never much cared what others who knew him thought of him, and their parents, well… whatever.

The LeRoys were one major exception. In that case, it was because Alain and Nathalie were more than just his friend’s parents; they were his hosts in Canada and part of his coaching team. If they thought he was a bad boy, they would be within their rights to say they wouldn’t be either of those anymore. He’d have to return to Kazakhstan not as a hero who had earned that homecoming, but in disgrace.

Thankfully, they had no problem seeing through the bad boy image he’d decided to embrace instead of having to do something about his resting bitch face. He made good grades in school, joined the family in their charity adventures, did some work on his own to promote Kazakhstan as more than “the Borat country”, and was a good role model for the little ones.

He also cared what Elaine MacDonald’s parents thought of him. Elaine had a huge crush on him and was rather obnoxious about it. Trying to shut her down by ignoring her didn’t work because of the way he ignored everyone. Trying to shut her down by being rude to her wouldn’t work because he couldn’t bring himself to be truly rude and she wouldn’t think anything of him being blunt because he always was. Shutting her down because he wouldn’t date anyone whose parents didn’t approve of him? That worked. It made her angry, but it worked.

It also backfired. When her parents heard about that, they completely changed their minds on him, deciding he was a good boy after all and their princess would be safe with him. Fortunately, Elaine had also changed her mind, she wasn’t looking for someone who would let parents have that much say in a relationship.

Nikolai Plisetsky was the remaining exception. He was also the scariest. Yuri swore it would be easy – Yuri loved Otabek, therefore Nikolai would. Nikolai not only put up with Yuri’s wild streak, he encouraged Yuri to express himself and trusted Yuri’s ambition and plans for his future to keep him from getting into trouble he couldn’t get out of. Otabek’s ambition and plans for his future should earn the same from Nikolai, right?

That might be true. It might not. Otabek couldn’t forget the day Rayana brought home a boyfriend who, even on the surface, was no wilder than Otabek or Selim. Less wild than some of their cousins. And yet, without even getting to know him, Gran had thrown a fit so big that the boyfriend was scared off so bad he broke up with Rayana over text, and next thing Rayana knew she was being sent out to live with Gran until her arranged husband came for her. In the end it worked out pretty well, Turlan was a cool guy whose good guy exterior hid quite the wild streak, and Serik turned out to be a boring guy who would not have fit in with the family.

Things started awkwardly. Otabek took Yuri’s advice and dressed like himself instead of dressing up, but he still wasn’t comfortable under Nikolai’s appraising stare. “It’s good to see you dress sensibly for riding a motorcycle, Otabek. Please, come inside.” Yuri mouthed “told you so” at Otabek behind Nikolai’s back as they went in.

Even with that, it took some time for Otabek to truly relax, but by the end of the night, he felt comfortable. Nikolai wasn’t feigning any sort of politeness, he was simply speaking his mind, and even when he and Otabek disagreed over the value of Dostoevsky’s books it felt like Nikolai preferred Otabek’s bluntness.

At the end of the night, when Otabek rose to go, Nikolai frowned at him. “You have a hotel reservation?”

“Yes.”

“Cancel it. Stay here. We may not be as fancy as a fine hotel, but there will be coffee and breakfast and Yurotchka is here.”

Yuri’s eyebrows shot up. “Grandpa?”

“The couch is comfortable enough for me, my back is doing fine and I’m off work tomorrow, if you two aren’t comfortable sharing one of you can take my bed. If you want to share yours, that’s fine too.”


	2. Day 2: Olympics/Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: underage clubbing, pushy idiots

Men’s skating was over. PyeongChang wasn’t exactly Otabek’s idea of a good place for adventure, and they couldn’t just go nuts since he and Yuri still both had to skate in Worlds, but he’d promised Yuri that they could go find some trouble once they were done skating. There was still the exhibition, but that didn’t count. That was more fun than needing to be at their best. 

Otabek had a DJ gig, which was probably the best way to find trouble. Yuri was still only sixteen, which would mean trouble if they were caught sneaking him into the club. Otabek wasn’t going to tell Yuri, but he’d talked to the manager and asked permission to bring an underage guest. Yuri got to have his fun, but there was no worry about them causing an incident that would bring shame to their countries.

Yuri needed something fun. He’d missed the podium. Otabek taking bronze over him, he didn’t mind, but he was going to be complaining about Yuuri’s gold and Viktor’s silver for the next four years. At least he’d beaten JJ and done it honest – JJ didn’t implode, Yuri just outskated him. Still, fourth was not what Yuri had come to PyeongChang for.

Getting in wasn’t a problem. Otabek made Yuri promise not to drink – this wasn’t Russia, people here cared, and they’d have plenty of fun without it. Yuri agreed readily. “Yakov would ship my ass home to Moscow and then Grandpa would kick it through the streets of Moscow. I just wanna dance and make fun of the idiots.”

That’s what was supposed to happen. For the first few songs, that’s what happened. Then some assholes got into a fight. Otabek, up in his booth, had no idea what started it, but he saw the punches starting. His eyes met Yuri’s, and Yuri nodded to promise to stay out of it when someone jerked his hair. “Hey, pretty boy! Come dance!”

“Fuck off. I am dancing.”

“Yeah, but you’re dancing by yourself! You’re too pretty to be alone. C’mon, dance with me, babe!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You know, if you’d asked before you knew security was gonna be busy, I might have taken you up on it. Probably not, but there’d have been a chance. But you assault me and can’t take no and think you can get away with it because of the fight? Nope. Back off, now, or you get to deal with an angry tiger.”

“Awwww, how cute!” The guy reached out to brush Yuri’s face. Yuri knocked his hand away and hissed. “Pretty kitty thinks he’s a tiger, huh?”

Otabek ducked the guard who was protecting him from the brawl, heading for Yuri. “Pretty kitty _is_ a tiger. Trust me, you don’t want to see him really mad.”

The guy turned, sneer fading as he took in Otabek’s face and stance. “Who’re you? His tamer?”

“Fuck no. Who wants a tame tiger? I’m his friend.” Otabek glanced over at Yuri, whose entire body was tensed up. They needed to get out of there. “Come on, with the brawl the show’s over early, wanna bail?”

“Yeah, sure, justified or not Yakov would be pissed if he found out I was in a fight.” Yuri let Otabek wrap an arm around him to guide him out.

“Yakov? Your boyfriend?” the dude said, blocking their path. “Sugar daddy?”

Yuri gagged. “I’m gonna have nightmares tonight. Get out of my way, asshole.”

Once they’d made it to the motorcycle, Yuri shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled away from Otabek. “I hate that no one takes me seriously unless you show up. Why do people assume that I can’t fight for myself?”

“Because they ignore the leg muscles and focus on how skinny you are. Give it a couple years, you’ll grow more and fill out and you’ll be fine. Wasn’t your dad close to 190 centimeters?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably end up tall. Still gonna be skinny. I don’t want to put on too much muscle, leg muscles are fine but upper body is dead weight for jumps. Just wish you could teach me that resting badass state you’ve got going on. You’re not exactly a big guy, but no one messes with you.”

Otabek shrugged. “If I had any idea how I do it, I’d teach you. I don’t. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Yuri picked up the tiger-striped helmet. “You don’t want a tame tiger?”

“No? I like you just the way you are.” Otabek put on his helmet and settled on the bike. “Back to the hotel, or just go drive around for a while?” He’d expected Yuri to scoff and demand to go ride around. Instead, Yuri opted for the hotel.


	3. Day 3: Night Out/Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 2

The aborted night out didn’t become a night in the way Otabek had expected. Yuri went straight into the bathroom, and when he came out, he was dressed for bed. “Yura?”

“I’m tired. Long day, disappointing day, I just want to sleep. Okay?”

“Sure. Sleep well.” Otabek grabbed his phone and his computer. If Yuri was sleeping, headphones were good, but if he went out to the lobby, there was no chance he’d be disturbing Yuri.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to leave, you know. You’ve got headphones and you get focused, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m worried I’ll get too focused and forget you’re over there asleep. I don’t want to wake you up.”

“Fine, whatever, good night.” Yuri got in bed and curled up facing away from Otabek.

 

Otabek settled into the lobby, a vague sense of unease in his stomach as he started working on a playlist. When the unease wouldn’t go away, he checked time zones. Late in Korea meant evening in Moscow. He could call Nikolai.

Nikolai listened while Otabek told him about Yuri’s odd behavior. He then cleared his throat. “Otabek, you know I respect you a great deal and think you are a very good person for my grandson. However, I seem to have misjudged your intelligence. Have you considered that you are, perhaps, a complete moron?”

“I assume that means there’s an obvious explanation for Yura’s odd behavior that I’m missing?”

“There is. I can understand the initial mistake, tame is not a word I can imagine anyone who cares about Yurotchka applying to him, but that wasn’t what that fellow was asking you. He was asking if Yura was your boyfriend. I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but Yura has quite the crush on you.”

Otabek very nearly dropped the phone. It seemed so obvious, now that Nikolai said it. He’d known about Yuri’s crush. He’d even planned to do something about it tonight. “Do you think he’s really asleep?”

“Unlikely, but he’ll be sure to fake it very well in case you come back. Even if he did manage to fall asleep, I suspect he’ll forgive you for waking him up if it’s to apologize for your idiocy.”

 

Otabek could call back later to apologize for hanging up. His laptop could be replaced. Everything was stored in the cloud. He burst into the room to see Yuri curled up in bed crying. “Yura?”

Yuri wiped his eyes and glared. “Dammit. Shouldn’t you be completely oblivious to the world right about now?”

“Not with you upset. Yuri, I’m sorry. I messed up. I didn’t realize what that asshole meant by me being your tamer. I like you. I want to have a tiger, I just don’t want to see you tamed.”

“Do tigers eat pie?”

“You’re the tiger expert, shouldn’t you know? Why do you ask?”

“Because. Tigers eat pie. Let’s get some from room service and talk about this some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother contributed to this one. He is a very strange person who likes to add pie to my fics.


	4. Day 5: Memories/Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings for irresponsible gun behavior.

Yuri’s fingers traced a scar on Otabek’s shoulder. “What happened here? That’s not a skating injury.”

Otabek froze. He’d never talked about that scar before, not to anyone who wasn’t there or at least there immediately afterward. He’d seen people staring at it as he changed for competition, but he always ignored questions and rumors. He couldn’t do that to Yuri, but talking about that night… could he do that?

Yuri noticed the hesitation. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

Otabek pulled Yuri close. “I haven’t talked about it since that night. It’s going to be hard. Just let me go at my own pace and take a break if I need to, okay?”

“Of course.”

Otabek tried to get his thoughts in order, to figure out where to begin. “You know my friends in Kazakhstan aren’t always the best or most stable of people, right? Ali was one of the craziest. We were all a little afraid of him, but when he wasn’t being dumb he was really cool and he had the best place to throw a party. We were having a party at his place. He… he was having a bad day, a really bad day. Nazim wasn’t having a good day either, and the two of them butted heads. I looked over when I heard the shotgun rack.”

He paused, taking a couple deep breaths.to compose himself. Yuri snuggled up against him. “Are you okay? I can use my imagination from here…”

“No, I… I’m fine. It’s actually helping, getting it out in the open. Talking about it.” Otabek cleared his throat. “Nazim didn’t think Ali would pull the trigger, but I did. I tackled Nazim out of the way. Ali shot, and although most of it missed, some of the shot grazed me. That’s what the scars are from.” He paused again. “Ali said he wasn’t really going to shoot, but when I jumped, he panicked and pulled the trigger. He says it’s my fault I got shot.”

Yuri scoffed. “He pointed the gun at someone. He pulled the trigger. It’s not your fault.”

“I know that, most of the time, but it can be hard to make myself believe it. The being shot, I could live with. Nazim and most of the others consider me a hero. I don’t feel like one, not for this, not if I really did spook Ali into shooting.” Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri. “The Hero of Kazakhstan thing for skating, that’s different. That’s a role I play. I’m no hero.”

“You’re my hero. Ever since Barcelona.”

Otabek smiled and pressed a soft kiss into Yuri’s hair. “That’s different. You seriously still think of me as a hero, even knowing what a total dumbass I can be?”

“Yeah, I do. And hey, your friends know even better what a dumbass you can be, so if they’re choosing to see you as a hero… I get that it makes you uncomfortable, but you should probably work on accepting it.”

“Yeah, probably. Thanks for being patient with me. The first time JJ saw it…”

Yuri tensed up. “JJ knows about it?”

“Yurasha, anyone who’s seen me without a shirt has seen it,” Otabek reminded him, and Yuri relaxed again with a mumbled apology. “JJ’s just the only one with the right combination of caring enough about me to realize it was new, concern to ask about it, and pig-headed arrogance to not accept ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ to push the idea of getting a tattoo to hide it if it bothers me so much.”

“Do you wanna do it? Get a tattoo?”

“Nah. For one thing, my grandmother would kill me if she saw it… religious issues. For another, I’d be barred from going to the onsen with you. A tattoo might be cool, but it’s not for me.”


End file.
